


Retazos de un amor

by Kurenaix1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: HimuIzu, HimuroTatsuya/IzukiShun, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaix1/pseuds/Kurenaix1
Summary: “Ojala el mundo fuese distinto y pudiéramos amarnos como una pareja normal, sería hermoso vivir sin el miedo al prejuicio, tal vez en otra vida, en otra realidad, por ahora solo me queda agradecer el haberte conocido”Himuro x Izuki





	Retazos de un amor

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo solo los utilizo para hacer un regalo a una persona genial.
> 
> Hi, este fic va dedicado a Sam por su cumpleaños, que te puedo decir, eres una excelente persona, a veces demasiado, pero bueno, que cumplas muchos más y que los años que vienen sean mejores ¡Feliz Cumple!   
> Con respecto al fic, hace tiempo no me gustaba algo que escribía, es la primera vez que toco un tema más basado en la realidad.

Cuando vio a su pequeño bebé tan indefenso supo que jamás podría separarse de él, era todo lo que le quedaba, acababa de fallecer su esposa, la madre de esa pequeña parte de él, hasta ahí su único amor.

Tantos obstáculos que habían podido superar juntos, la oposición de la familia de ella por ser de una clase social diferente, el doble esfuerzo que hacían estudiando y trabajando y cuando por fin se casaron y estaba por nacer su hijo enfermó gravemente y murió, el niño se salvó de milagro.

Eran demasiadas cosas para alguien tan joven, tenía sólo 22 años, estaba por acabar su carrera, pero ahora el futuro para Izuki Shun era muy incierto con ese hijo.

Tuvo que sobreponerse a todos el dolor por cuidar de esa pequeña criatura que lo necesitaba tanto, lo reconoció de inmediato con su apellido porque temía que los padres de su esposa quisieran quitarle al niño, y lo intentaron todo, desde las amenazas a la extorción, pero jamás dio su brazo a torcer, como fuese criaría al pequeño, su única familia, iba a defenderlo.

Le puso de nombre Akemi, porque nació durante la madrugada.

—Deberías entregarlo, tú no tienes los medios para criarlo, ni siquiera tienes una profesión. — Le gritó su suegra en el funeral.

—Soy su padre, el hombre con quien su hija decidió pasar el resto de su vida, no puede quitarme el derecho.

—Entonces peleare la custodia en un tribunal, espero consigas un buen abogado.

///////

Esos primeros días fueron los peores, todavía con el dolor tuvo que continuar con su vida, trabajaba durante el día en una cafetería, llevaba a su pequeño de dos semanas con él, el dueño era un buen sujeto que le tenía mucha paciencia y le permitía atender las necesidades de su recién nacido, cuando llegaba la tarde debía asistir a clases, su amiga Riko se ocupaba del bebé hasta la noche, faltaba poco para que se graduara de su carrera, pronto sería enfermero, tuvo mucha suerte que el bebé llegara después de los difíciles internados de práctica.

Cuando llegaba en la noche además de ocuparse de la casa y del bebé también realizaba sus deberes de estudiante, llevar ese cansador ritmo de vida lo había ayudado a distraerse de la insoportable perdida de su pareja, la extrañaba cada noche, su enfermedad había sido tan rápida, tan extraña que ni tiempo de despedirse les dio, los padres de ella seguían presionándole para que les cediera la custodia.

Así fueron los primeros seis meses, cuando dejo su trabajo en el café se entristeció, si no fuera por su jefe que le dio tantas facilidades todo hubiera sido peor, gracias a la recomendación de un amigo pudo ingresar a trabajar a un hospital en un buen horario, un día cuando llegó casa encontró el citatorio a juicio, lo llenó de rabia, el intentó por separarlo de su hijo no cesaba. 

Sólo el dulce rostro de su pequeño ángel lograba sacarle sonrisas, sus ojos eran los de su esposa, pero en todo lo demás era calcado a él, su cabello negro, su piel pálida hasta cierto punto, incluso su carácter decían que era similar, era un bebé muy tranquilo, que no daba mayores problemas como si supiera que debía portarse bien para no poner más carga sobre los hombros de su padre.

—Eres un niño tan bueno, te prometo que todo saldrá bien, voy a protegerte, nadie te va a alejar de mí. —sonrió mientras lo mecía.

Muchas veces se cuestionaba estaba haciendo o no lo correcto, con unos abuelos con tanto dinero ¿No sería mejor para su niño crecer con ellos? Se hizo mucha veces esa difícil pregunta, sentía que era egoísta por negarse a entregar a su hijo, tal vez ellos le darían una mejor vida, lloraba y creía ser un mal padre por dudar, tan débil y vulnerable, siempre había contado con el apoyo de sus amigos, Riko, Hyuga, Teppei le ayudaban lo mas que podían, pero fuera de ellos estaba muy solo, la nula relación con su familia le había pasado la cuenta.

////////  
Afortunadamente ganó el juicio por la custodia, pudo acreditar que tenía un buen trabajo y todo bajo control para poner mantener a Akemi a su lado, los abuelos del niño estaban muy enojados, ni siquiera el dinero y el excelente abogado habían funcionado para lograr su cometido, pero Shun no era rencoroso y hasta les dijo que podían ver a al bebé cuando quisieran, ellos se retiraron sin decirle nada.  
La tranquilidad llegó a su vida una vez más, el alivio de saber que ya no sería molestado mejoró mucho su calidad de vida y así pasaron los meses, pudo armar una vida estable, Akemi crecía grande y fuerte, cómo deseaba que su madre pudiera verlo, cada noche en un pequeño altar donde le rendía ofrenda le pedía que cuidara de él y que le ayudara a ser fuerte para poder criarlo de la mejor manera.

—Papi. — Fue un domingo en la mañana cuando por primera vez esa dulce palabra salió de sus pequeños labios, de inmediato la incredulidad fue reemplazada por una emoción incontenible que lo hizo derramar un montón de lágrimas.

—Akemi, me llamaste papi no puedo creerlo, te amo tanto. — le dijo abrazándolo con cariño, el camino había sido difícil, pero cada paso hasta ahí había valido la pena.

///////

Y los años pasaron, su hijo era un niño bastante dulce con una personalidad muy linda y un carácter apacible, todo un orgullo, el mundo de Izuki Shun giraba en torno a esa criatura, a sus seis años ya estaba en primaria cursando su primer año, pasaba gran parte de su día en la escuela y era muy bien portado, Izuki seguía trabajando en el hospital, a veces tenía algunos turnos difíciles , pero usualmente contaba con el tiempo de cuidar a su hijo, los abuelos del menor lo visitaban dos veces por mes y se habían ganado la confianza de Shun, por lo que les dejaba pasar tiempo con ellos aunque el miedo a que se lo quitaran siempre estaba latente.

Si bien estaba muy feliz con su vida, quedaban días en que seguía siendo complicado sobrellevar la muerte de su esposa, su pecho dolía, jamás pudo darle el espacio a un duelo como correspondía, era joven, guapo y tenía muchas mujeres que lo pretendían, pero estaba seguro que jamás volvería a enamorarse.

Eso era lo que pensaba.

Unas pocas veces al mes debía tomar el turno que mas odiaba, detestaba trabajar en las noches, confiaba mucho en su amiga que cuidaba de su pequeño, no obstante dejarlo solo lo ponía nervioso, esa jornada estaba demasiado tranquila hasta que de pronto sonó la sirena de emergencia.

Un Autobús se había estrellado, había muchos muertos y heridos, era un caos, trataron primero a los más graves, y luego le indicaron que quedaría a cargo de los enfermos de mediana complejidad.  
Le tocó atender a un hombre joven, más o menos de su edad estaba bastante a mal traer, tenía golpes por todas partes, se encontraba semi inconsciente.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Puedes escucharme? —Le hizo la típica pregunta.

—Me llamo Himuro Tatsuya, necesito que llames a mi hermano. — Respondió con dificultad.

—Claro, pero primero debo tratarte, luego me comunicaré con todos.

Le dieron los primeros auxilios, el médico le mando a tomar varias radiografías, Izuki limpio con cuidado sus heridas en un aseo quirúrgico y le colocó algunas suturas, le inyectaron calmantes, el sujeto todo el tiempo estuvo consciente y pedía encarecidamente que avisaran a su hermano.

Al final lo hizo, llamó al sujeto que reaccionó bastante nervioso y llegó al poco rato, pero no dejaron verlo ya que aun estaba en observación, el hospital era un desastre a esa hora, Shun estaba algo inquieto tendría que quedarse mas tiempo del esperado, mensajeo a Riko.

Ya como a las siete de la mañana volvió a ver al joven que había recibido, estaba algo mejor.

—Muchas gracias.

—No agradezcas, es mi trabajo.

—Claro que si, eres como un ángel, un lindo ángel en un traje de enfermero. — Shun sonrío por el cumplido, no solía recibirlos de otros hombres, más bien estos lo miraban mal porque lo veían como un potencial rival.

—Eso es halagador, pero debes descansar, no has dormido nada.

—Estoy bien, supongo que sobrevivir a tal accidente es un buen presagio. —Shun le tomó los signos vitales su presión estaba un poco baja, lo arropó y le ordenó dormir.  
— ¿Volveré a verte? — le preguntó sin más.

—Claro, dentro de poco, hoy es mi día libre, pero mañana regreso a mi turno habitual, así que espero me hagas caso y descanses. — Los pacientes no solían ser tan abiertos con él, le sorprendió la afable actitud de ese joven, se fue a casa contento sin saber bien porque.

 

///////

Himuro debía permanecer un mes hospitalizado, tenía muchos golpes y heridas abiertas, estaba muy agradecido por el gentil trato de aquel enfermero, su hermano lo había ido a ver llevándole algunas cosas.

—Holy Shit bro, esta no la cuentas dos veces.

—Ni que lo digas, el autobús se desbarrancó, sólo recuerdo que trate de cubrir a una chica que estaba al lado mío, no sé si sobrevivió.

—Debes recuperarte pronto, para que empieces a disfrutar de tu nueva vida en Japón. — En eso entró Izuki, traía algunas vendas para cambiarle.

—Ya lo estoy disfrutando Taiga…— sonrío Tatsuya, Kagami suspiró, su hermano no cambiaría ni aunque muriera y reencarnara.

Y los días pasaron, Shun y Tatsuya formaron una relación bastante cordial, desde hace mucho Izuki no tenía más amigos que la pareja que cuidaba de su hijo, era tan reconfortante hablar con alguien, poder decir muchas cosas, reír como antes, había olvidado ese sentimiento.

—Oye ¿Volveré a verte después que me den el alta? 

—Mmm no creo, no deberíamos, no es bueno que me involucre con los pacientes.

—Oh por favor Shun, entonces tendré que arrojarme por las escaleras.

—Jajaja ni se te ocurra burra…

— ¿Eh? 

—Olvídalo, era algo que solía hacer cuando era joven “juegos de palabras”. — Era impresionante como ese tipo hacía salir al Shun espontaneo que creyó haber perdido tanto años atrás.

—En serio Shun, quiero ser tu amigo, me salvaste la vida, debo retribuirlo.

—Es mi trabajo ¿Te imaginas todos a los que les he salvado la vida me retribuyeran?

—Pero yo soy especial.

El tiempo paso rápido, para Himuro eran aburridas las jornadas que Shun se ausentaba por sus días libres, sabía que el joven tenía un hijo y apreciaba demasiado el tiempo que podía permanecer junto a él.

Era extraño que haya podido congeniar tan bien con alguien en tan poco tiempo, Izuki era simpático, divertido, un buen profesional, de verdad deseaba continuar en contacto con él, Shun varias veces le había rechazado la propuesta, pero insistiría, ya le quedaban pocos días en el hospital, no quería sonar como un acosador, seguro ese lindo chico tenía una esposa con la que criaba al dulce niño del cual solía hablar mientras le realizaba los tratamientos de sus heridas.

Mientras tanto a Shun le sorprendía en serio que sintiera que con ese desconocido podía habar de cualquier cosa, le incomodaba el hecho de sentirse tan bien cerca de un completo extraño, estaba muy mal en la vida si buscaba tan desesperadamente amigos, siempre fue alguien éticamente correcto con sus pacientes y ahora le pasaba eso .

¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no podía tener un amigo? Lo pensó mucho, se veía un buen sujeto, al tener a su hijo era consciente que no podía acercar a su círculo a cualquier persona, se daría un tiempo para conocerlo mejor.

El último día a Tatsuya le dio algo de nostalgia, Taiga lo esperaba para llevarlo a su casa, su recuperación estaba casi completa, todavía debía tener unos pocos días de reposo, pero incluso las fracturas de las costillas estaban ya casi sanas.

—Ya me voy, gracias por todo Shun, cuídate mucho a ti y a tu familia. — Le dijo a modo de despedida.

—Cuídate mucho, tomate los medicamentos y no te esfuerces tanto. —Antes de que se fuera le entregó un papel con su número, Himuro podría haber muerto de la felicidad en ese momento.

///////  
Tatsuya había llegado hace poco a vivir a Tokio, aun no compraba un auto, por eso ese día estaba en ese autobús, tenía un buen trabajo, por ahora vivía con Kagami, su hermano, jamás fue una persona que pensara en la muerte al contrario, ahora la vio de cerca, pensó que moriría, estaba sobrellevando bastante bien el accidente, ya estaba casi sano además el conocer a ese dulce chico le distrajo de todas las secuelas emocionales que pudo haber sufrido, le estaba muy agradecido, tenía infinitas ganas de seguir conociéndolo.

Partió de a poco, le enviaba mensajes de vez en cuando, también lo agregó a sus redes sociales, tuvieron algunas conversaciones nocturnas vía facebook, allí se enteró que Shun era padre soltero, que su esposa murió cuando su hijo nació, sintió algo de lastima, ahora comprendía la aprensión con su hijo, cuando estuvo en el hospital notó la constante preocupación que Shun tenía cuando no estaba con él.

Pasaron algunas semanas, ellos seguían hablándose cada noche, se había vuelto un habito muy agradable, Himuro se armó de valor y lo invitó de salir, era insólito cómo alguien como él, tan popular y con tanta seguridad se había puesto nervioso esperando el “Si” a esa cita, no tenía idea de cómo se lo tomaría el otro, pronto se dio cuenta de que Shun le interesaba mucho más de lo que creía, era complicado ya que no conocía la orientación sexual de este.

Mientras tanto el otro pelinegro no comprendía el interés de Himuro por ser su amigo, el tipo le agradaba, cuándo Tatsuya le propuso salir lo pensó bastante, ese era un paso que no había dado antes, Riko lo animó para que asistiera, diciéndole lo “tan solo y encerrado que estuvo esos últimos seis años” después de varias horas tratando de convencerlo finalmente aceptó, saldría con el chico del lunar, intentaría ser su amigo, Akemi no pareció molestarse cuando Shun le dijo que se quedaría con tía Riko pese a ser viernes, un día que siempre utilizaban para ver películas y pasar algo de tiempo, ese niño era muy comprensivo, jamás se quejaba de nada, aceptaba cada cosa con una sonrisa, muchas veces Izuki temía que fuese un conformista.

Cuando Himuro lo recogió en su casa estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, mejor sería quedarse con su hijo que lo necesitaba, eso era lo que quería creer, pero resultaba que su agitado corazón casi se le salía del pecho, tenía nervios y no entendía el porqué.

Miró a su amigo, se veía muy bien ese día, Shun tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para alejar aquel pensamiento que lo hizo enrojecer.

—Qué lindo auto.

—Gracias, tú también estas lindo. —Mala idea pensó Himuro, pésima idea para iniciar una conversación, Shun rió.

Esa noche fue bastante agradable, terminaron conversando sobre sus vidas mientras comían, luego fueron a un karaoke, Izuki bebió un poco de alcohol cosa que no hacía hace años, Tatsuya se tuvo que conformar con un refresco porque debía manejar y no quería terminar otra vez en el hospital.

—Oye Himuro ¿A ti te gustan los hombres? —Pregunto sin más el ojo de águila que ya a esas alturas tenía varias copas de alcohol en su sistema.

—Eh… ¿Tanto se me nota?

—No, sólo preguntaba por preguntar, soy curioso como oso.

— ¿Te molesta?

—Para nada, una vez tuve un novio. —Nunca le había contado eso a nadie.

—La verdad es que soy Bi-sexual.

—Así que bateas para ambos lados igual que yo. — a Himuro le hizo gracia esto, además una nueva flama de esperanza se encendió en su interior, tenía chance con Shun. 

—No lo imaginé de ti.

—Es un secreto de muerte, jamás se lo dije a nadie, mi novio fue una pésima experiencia, aunque mi único amor además de mi hijo fue mi esposa, nos casamos jóvenes, ah eso ya te lo había contado. — Dijo levantándose de la silla y tambaleando.—Lo siento cuando tomo me deslomo, jajaja.

—Creo que ya es muy tarde, es hora de ir a casa. — Lo tomó de la cintura para dar algo de balance al cuerpo contrario, Shun lo sujetó también, cuando llegaron a la calle este se abalanzó, obviamente lo recibió gustoso, Izuki era tan encantador, pensó seriamente en besarlo, pero sería aprovecharse de su condición de borrachera, afortunadamente para él fue el mismo Izuki quien dio ese paso rosando con suavidad sus labios, enredando sus brazos en el cuello contrario, se dejó llevar, el exquisito sabor a la cerveza de la cavidad contraria le embriagaba, de pronto el beso se volvió más apasionado.

—Lo siento. — Se separó abruptamente. — Tatsuya yo he bebido mucho.

—No te disculpes, al contrario.

Desde ese momento los dos se dieron cuenta de la innegable atracción.

///////

Shun se cuestiono bastante su actuar, aunque esos últimos días habían sido muy felices para él, salieron unas cuantas veces más hasta que Tatsuya se decidió a pedirle ser su pareja, Shun lo rechazó, no porque quisiera, pero estaba su hijo de por medio, le aterraba la posibilidad de traer a alguien a su círculo intimo, así que quedaron como amigos mucho tiempo mas, cada vez que se veían era indiscutible la química y las ganas de estar juntos, se sentían como si fueran un par de adolecentes, los cercanos a ambos les habían comentado lo felices que se veían y como se habían hecho un bien mutuo al estar juntos como amigos.

Pasó un año completo en que no se habló del tema, el grado de confianza había crecido tanto que Izuki le permitió visitar su casa en un par de ocasiones, a Akemi le había caído muy bien Himuro y le agradaba bastante cada vez que iba.

Finalmente Shun accedió a salir con él un año y medio después de haberse conocido, pero con la condición de que su relación no se hiciera pública, estuvo de acuerdo, no le dirían nada a nadie, comprendía lo que para un hombre supuestamente heterosexual, padre soltero significa “salir del closet” y si bien Shun ya había tenido experiencias con otro hombre cuando era un adolescente, no deseaba que Akemi se enterara de eso, por lo que para él seguiría siendo el amigo de su padre.

Las visitas de Tatsuya se incrementaron, se llevaban muy bien, Himuro le enseñó algunas técnicas del basketball, el niño jugaba en el equipo de su escuela y era bastante bueno, Akemi notaba que su padre estaba más contento, a pesar de su corta edad comprendía muy bien por todo lo que había pasado para criarlo, también todas las cosas de las que se había privado por criarlo de la mejor manera y ahora que ese hombre agradable estaba cerca de él parecía más feliz que antes.

Le encantaba cuando salían los tres, todo era risas y felicidad, en su mente infantil Akemi rogaba porque esas divertidas tardes no acabaran y Himuro no se alejara de ellos.

//////

Pasaron dos años, la relación de ambos había avanzado bastante, Himuro estaba enamorado como nunca antes, Izuki también lo amaba como jamás pensó que lo haría de nuevo, pero lo de ellos seguía siendo un secreto que no se atrevía a contarle a nadie, Riko su amiga sospechaba de lo cercanos que eran y es que Tatsuya a veces pasaba el fin de semana en casa de Shun, eran buenos tiempos, casi se sentían como una familia completa, incluso una noche de turno por una urgencia de Aida fue el del lunar quien tuvo que cuidar al pequeño.  
A Tatsuya le hubiera encantado tener un hijo como él, es que ese niño le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento, ahora comprendía por qué el afán de sobreprotección que tenía su padre con él, el pequeño era un tesoro preciado que el mismo estaba dispuesto a cuidar con su vida.

—Tatsuya ¿Mañana me enseñaras a tirar de 3 puntos?

—Claro campeón, sabes que eres mi aprendiz, el mejor que he tenido. —Lo alzó y lo llevó a la habitación, era hora de dormir.

Akemi siempre había estado rodeado de cariño, no le faltaba nada, pero su mundo era muy pequeño, estaba fascinado con Himuro que siempre le hablaba de cosas nuevas, le enseñaba ingles y varias veces le había prometido que lo llevaría a EE UU. 

—Estoy feliz de que estés con nosotros, es divertido.

—También me pone contento ¿Te lavaste los dientes? 

—Ya voy. — Luego de eso el niño se metió a la cama, Himuro lo arropó y se durmió en seguida.

Esa noche la pasó en el sofá, cuando Shun llegó lo encontró en una posición incómoda, se acercó y le dio un beso.

—Como se portó.

—Es un ángel igual que tú. —Tatsuya lo tomó de la cintura arrastrándolo a la habitación, cobraría su noche como niñero.

Así era su feliz vida, los mejores años que ambos habían vivido, donde nada era imposible y todo era asombroso, pero la felicidad no dura para siempre.

///////

La desgracia cayó en su hogar un día cualquiera, el abuelo de Akemi los había ido a visitar, al encontrar la puerta abierta decidió entrar, era sábado por la mañana Himuro se había quedado a dormir, la noche anterior habían hecho el amor, el niño se había quedado con Riko y Hyuga porque saldrían junto con los hijos del matrimonio, el señor no le había avisado a Shun que iría ese día por lo cual lo que sucedió nadie se lo esperaba.

Cuando entró y los vio así, abrazados semidesnudos en la cama, un tifón se ocurrió dentro de la casa.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! Eres un maldito homosexual ¡¿Así es como quieres criar a mi nieto?!¿Sabes que esto te costara la custodia?

Ambos se sobresaltaron no comprendiendo bien lo que sucedía, al darse cuenta Izuki quiso morir ahí mismo.

—No es lo que piensa, Himuro es solo un amigo.

—Así que ese es el tal Himuro ¡Fuera de aquí!

— ¡Usted no tiene derecho a correrlo, esta es mi casa señor!

—has tenido a un maldito homosexual todo este tiempo junto a mi nieto, sabía que había un tipejo que frecuentaba la casa, siempre me contaba de alguien así, pero no imagine nunca semejante depravación, esto te va a costar caro, te voy a quitar a Akemi.

—Eso no. — Shun se levantó tambaleante quería matar a ese viejo, siempre lo había respetado por ser el padre de su amada, pero que lo amenazara de tal manera e insultara a su pareja era demasiado.

— ¿Vas a pegarme? Perfecto, eso estaría muy bien, adelante, porque te meto a la cárcel. — Tuvo que controlarse, por su hijo, por su futuro.  
—Eres un cobarde, infeliz, degenerado. —Le dio un golpe que Shun no pudo devolverle, al ver esto Tatsuya entró en furia y tuvo que ser detenido para no terminar matando al sujeto. —Además son violentos ¿Dónde está mi nieto? me lo llevaré ahora.

— ¡NOOOOOO! él no está ahora, váyase o llamo a la policía.

—Como quieras, sabes que con el dinero que tengo esto será pan comido, te sugiero que lo entregues por la buena.

— ¡Largo de mi casa! —El sujeto accedió a irse, volviendo a insultarlo y amenazarlo, Shun sabía que estaba perdido, que después de eso ya nada volvería a ser igual.

—No llores, vamos a solucionarlo. —Himuro lo abrazó.

—Tatsuya, se acabó, ya no podemos seguir con esto, te lo advertí cuando empezamos, si alguien se enteraba de lo nuestro era fin.

— ¿Vas a dejarme?

—No tengo alternativa.

—Tómalo con calma por favor, debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

—No Tatsuya, se acabó. —Izuki sintió que se le rompía el corazón, tuvo ganas de vomitar, de morirse ahí mismo.

—Hablémoslo con más tranquilidad, ahora estás muy alterado cariño. —Terminó de vestirse y le dio un beso para luego marcharse, Shun no pudo hacer más que llorar el resto del día hasta que Riko le trajo a su hijo.

Días después el abuelo de Akemi contactó a Shun, ya más calmados conversaron las cosas.  
—Sigo muy disgustado por lo que pasó, pero creo que puedo dejarlo pasar, si sacas a ese tipo de tu vida tal vez no entre a juicio por la custodia.

—Eso, eso es terrible ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz con alguien?

—Porque es un hombre y tú también ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? 

—…—Shun no quiso contestarle, le intimidaba demasiado, ya lo había golpeado una vez, no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo.

—No te escucho ¡Respóndeme!

—Dos años. —Dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Estás temblando y con justa razón, eres un asqueroso ¿Cómo te atreviste a tocar a mi hija sabiendo que eras un maldito desviado?

— ¡Eso no es así! A su hija la amé como a nadie en esta vida.

—Voy a darte la última oportunidad por el bien de Akemi, deja a ese tipo o yo le contaré la clase de maricón asqueroso que eres y te meteré una demanda, puedo levantarte cargos falsos, puedo acusar a tu novio de abusos deshonestos o cualquier cosa, recuerda que tiene el poder aquí soy yo. — Shun comprendió que no lo estaba haciendo por el bien del niño, únicamente quería joderle a vida a él, hacerlo sufrir. —Si me hubieses entregado al niño cuando era un bebé ahora serías libre para hacer tus cochinadas.

—Está bien, no volveré a ver a Tatsuya.

—Excelente, y quiero a mi nieto todos los fines de semana conmigo.

—Bueno señor. —Se estaba ahogando entre su dolor e ira.   
—Debes estar pensado que es mi venganza, y si, esperé años para esto, pensaba en volver a mi nieto en tu contra cuando creciera más, pero creo que esto es mucho mejor ¿Eras muy feliz vedad? Akemi me lo ha dicho, ya sospechaba yo que era por algo así, pero tremendo putazo que saliste acostándote con otro hombre.

—Ya basta, ya tuvo o que quería, se acabó.

—Sí, y no te atrevas a mentirme, porque soy capaz de cualquier cosa si me enteró de que ese tipo sigue frecuentándote a ti o a mi nieto.

—Sólo una última vez, para despedirnos, se lo ruego.

—La última, te estaré vigilando.

Ahora sí, estaba todo dicho, tuvo que decidir, obviamente siempre escogería a Akemi, no importa cuánto amara a Himuro.

//////

Dolía demasiado, sentía que le habían robado el alma, citó a Himuro hasta su casa y le contó todo lo que pasó incluyendo las condiciones.

—Entonces ya no podemos estar juntos nunca más o me quitaran a mi hijo. — Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Shun, tú eres su padre, puedes salir del país, viviremos en estados unidos los tres.

—No puedo hacerle eso a mi niño, sacarlo de su país, cambiarle su vida sólo porque yo quiero ser feliz contigo, no está bien, él tiene a sus abuelos, él esta primero, lo siento tanto Tatsuya, de verdad te amo, pero no puedo.

Himuro lo comprendía, siempre supo que Shun no lo escogería y era como debía ser, pero dolía mucho, no quería renunciar él ¿Por qué la sociedad no aceptaba que dos personas que se amaban pudieran estar juntas? ¿Por qué no podía ser libre de amar a quien quisiera? era de una crueldad extrema condicionar a alguien de esa forma, demasiado injusto, sintió ganas de ir y matar a ese maldito que le estaba arrancado lo más preciado que tenía, amaba demasiado a Shun para causarle ya más dolor, tendría que irse, salir de su vida por su bien.

—Lo comprendo bien, pero es tan injusto.

—Lo sé mi amor, esto no debió ser así.

—Shun no quiero dejarte.

—Yo tampoco, pero no hay otra opción, no tenemos más remedio.

—No sé cómo voy a poder seguir, ustedes eran mi familia. — A Izuki se le volvió a romper el corazón.

—Podrás, siempre puedes, encontrarás a alguien y serás muy feliz, de verdad, algún día seré un mal recuerdo…

Se dieron un último beso, el más amargo.

—Puedo esperar a que tu hijo crezca.

—No quiero eso, vive y sé feliz busca a alguien, debes olvidarte de mí, eres tan joven todavía.

Salieron al patio tomados de la mano y se sentaron en el frio suelo observando el firmamento, juntos. Ojala ese instante fuese infinito, cobijó el cuerpo de su amado en su regazo.

— Te amo, gracias por este tiempo, por favor se feliz, gracias por dejarme entrar a tu vida por hacerme parte de tus sueños y los de tu hijo, quisiera despedirme de Akemi ¿Puedo?

—claro, mañana estará donde Riko, ve a su casa, lo conversaré con ella, dile a mi hijo que debes irte con tu familia, él lo entenderá, no me des las gracias, soy yo quien te debe tanto Tatsuya.

Cuando Himuro salió de su casa supo que todo había terminado, ya no lo vería nunca más, lloró el resto de noche rememorando los dulces momentos, con la amarga sapiencia de que jamás podría ser feliz otra vez.

//////

—Akemi, debes cuidar mucho de Shun, él estará un poco triste ahora.

— ¿Por qué tienes que irte?

—Porque mi familia me necesita.

—También te necesitamos nosotros.

—Lo sé, lo siento tanto, perdóname, te prometo que algún día lo vas a entender, no es porque quiera, cuida de Shun, cuando vuelva jugaremos otra vez basketball.

—Tatsuya, cuídate. —Lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Claro campeón, sé feliz, nos veremos.

Cuando salió de casa de Aida se derrumbó ¿Qué es lo que haría de ahora en adelante? Debía aprender a vivir sin ellos por su bien, porque los quería.

Himuro Tatsuya salió de la vida de ambos esa tarde.

//////  
Los días, semanas y meses que siguieron a ese día no fueron mejores para Shun, trataba de controlarse por su hijo, pero estaba profundamente deprimido, incluso pidió un descanso en su trabajo.

Al final terminó por confesarle todo a Riko su amiga y esta como siempre le apoyó en todo.

Akemi pasaba más tiempo con sus abuelos como había quedado establecido en el trato, aunque siempre que dejaba a Izuki solo se preocupaba, los intentos de Shun por ocultarle su tristeza no eran suficientes, él era un niño muy despierto, sabía que su padre extrañaba a Himuro.

Cuando estaba solo era mucho peor, había bajado varios kilos, se preguntaba como estaría Tatsuya, quería verlo, deseaba que todo eso no fuese más que una pesadilla o que al menos pasara el tiempo y se llevara el dolor que parecía ahogarlo.

Himuro no estaba mejor, como siempre su hermano lo estaba apoyando, pero la profunda tristeza que sentía apenas le permitía seguir con su vida cotidiana. 

—Lo mataría Taiga, lo mataría si supiera que eso no le afectaría a Akemi, ese hijo de puta, me quitó a mi familia.

—Bro, no hay nada que puedas hacer más que resignarte y seguir.

Era verdad, no podía echarse a morir, pero era tan difícil sin ellos, se los habían arrebatado, se cuestionó el seguir viviendo en Japón, tal vez lo mejor sería volver USA, donde la casualidad de encontrárselo o las ganas de observarlo a escondidas se redujeran a cero.  
//////  
8 Años después   
Akemi solía practicar después del club en una plaza cercana, ya a sus dieciséis años era titular de su equipo y sentía una gran presión por mantener su puesto, era un jugador que a base de esfuerzos había logrado sus metas, dentro de poco empezaría la Winter cup y quería ganar.

La cancha estaba ocupada, se decepcionó bastante y también le sorprendió ya que no solían utilizarla, un hombre estaba lanzando tiros libres, lo hacía de manera genial, ese estilo le recordaba a alguien, sonrío al rememorar esos pequeños fragmentos de felicidad, se acercó para mirar bien.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hola. —de pronto el tipo le saludó sin más, intentó reconocer el rostro de aquel y cuando lo hizo su sorpresa fue mayor.

— ¿Hi…Himuro? —Podía estar equivocándose, pero era idéntico al amigo de su padre.

—Vaya parece que no he cambiado tanto ¿Cómo estás Akemi?

—No puedo creerlo, ha pasado tanto.

— ¿Podemos hablar? hay algunas cosas que quiero que sepas. — Akemi, asintió algo atontado, no podía creerlo, ese hombre pese haber estado sólo dos años conociéndolo había dejado en él recuerdos hermosos, recordaba cuanto lo admiraba por las buenas fintas que hacía, como eran los fines de semana que pasaban los tres juntos y sobre todo lo contento que lucía Shun a su lado, jamás volvió a verlo sonreír de esa manera.

—Claro, también quiero hablar contigo.

Se sentaron en una banca cercana, la tarde estaba algo nublada y el sol ya se había escondido.

—Volví hace dos meses a Japón y estuve averiguando sobre ustedes, no quería presentarme así sin más.

— ¿Pudiste resolver el problema con tu familia?  
—Es sobe eso de lo que quiero hablar, la razón por la que me fui, ya eres grande y confío en tu juicio, sé la crianza que te ha dado Shun.

—Está asustándome. — Himuro observó divertido a ese niño ahora ya un joven adolescente, se parecía mucho a Izuki, tenía los mismos rasgos, pero sus ojos eran verdes, Shun solía contarle que eran como los de su esposa.

—Tu padre y yo éramos más que amigos, fuimos pareja. —Soltó sin más, el jovencito no se sorprendió, siempre estuvo en su cabeza, pero jamás tuvo el valor de preguntarle a Izuki.

—Lo sospechaba, Shun nunca dijo nada, después de tu ida cambio mucho, ya nunca más fue feliz ¿Por qué nos dejaste? Yo podía haberlo entendido y seguro hubiéramos sido felices los tres.

— ¿Tu abuelo murió hace poco verdad?

—Sí.

—Lo lamento mucho, bueno no quiero que cambies la percepción que tienes de él por lo que voy a contarte. — Himuro dudó, pero era justo que la verdad se supiera. — él descubrió nuestra relación y amenazó a Shun con quitarle tu custodia, ya sabes que era poderoso y tenía amigos influyentes, al final decidió que lo mejor era pedirle a Izuki que me dejara, quería vengarse de él por haberse casado con tu madre, también amenazó con hacerme daño y demandarme por “abuso sexual” en tu contra, tu padre siempre hizo lo necesario para cuidarte de todo y a mí también, pasé un año intentando conquistarlo, pero él no quería un extraño en su círculo; cuando lo conseguí fueron los mejores años de mi vida, pero lo perdí de un día para otro.

—Ya veo, mi abuelo jamás habló con cariño de mi madre ni de mi padre, sólo los recriminaba e intentaba convencerme de ir a vivir con él. —Ahora entendía muchas cosas, a veces escuchaba llorar a su padre por las noches, nunca quiso preguntar nada, seguramente era por haber perdido al segundo amor de su vida, Akemi llegó a sentirse culpable.

Era un buen chico, sabía de sobra todo lo que había hecho Shun por él, deseaba su felicidad, verlo sonreír como en aquellos días.

—Perdóname por contarte todo esto, seguro tu padre me mataría.

—No entiendo porque nunca me dijo.

—Por miedo al rechazo, vivimos en una sociedad donde lo que menos importa es lo que sientes, para tu abuelo que dos hombres se amaran era sinónimo de degeneración, Shun tuvo miedo a que lo rechazaras al igual que todo su entorno, que lo juzgaran y cuestionaran su capacidad de padre al considerarlo “un desviado” 

—Los tiempos han cambiado, menos mal, Shun no debió ocultármelo, nunca ha tenido pareja, no se interesa por nadie, han intentado salir con él, pero las rechaza siempre y ahora entiendo porque, jamás ha dejado de amarte, estoy seguro.

—Quiero verlo, pero no sé cómo se lo tome, han sido tantos años de no saber nada del otro, muchas gracias por escucharme, sabía que ibas a comprender.

— ¿Y tú? eres un tipo bien parecido, seguro te llueven los pretendientes hombres y mujeres ¿No tienes pareja?

—No, nunca pude, Shun me pidió que fuera feliz y me buscara a alguien, pero jamás lo logré, sigo amándolo, la distancia no hizo más que alimentar ese amor, suena enfermo.

—Eres un romántico, búscalo, de seguro siente lo mismo, ya quiero que deje de pensar en mi y piense en él, haz que mi padre sea feliz.

///////  
Akemi llegó a casa esa noche, necesitaba hablar con Izuki, dejarle en claro muchas cosas.

—Debiste decírmelo Shun.

— ¿De qué hablas hijo?

—Decirme que Himuro Tatsuya era más que tu amigo, que estaban enamorados, yo habría entendido.

— ¿Que estás diciendo Akemi? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—El mismo Himuro, lo vi hoy y me contó todo, las canalladas de mi abuelo, el porqué tuvo que alejarse de nosotros, no lo niegues, lo único que puedo reclamarte es porque no me contaste.

Shun pareció no procesar tanta información ¿Himuro había vuelto? 

—Pensé que podías odiarme si te enterabas que había llegado a amar a otro hombre y hasta lo metí a nuestra casa, lo siento mucho.

— ¿Cómo podría odiarte si tú solo me has enseñado a amar? siempre dejaste tu vida de lado por mí, te sacrificaste para criarme y mírame estoy bien, él volvió, ahora no hay nadie que se interponga entre ustedes, son libre, yo los apoyo.

—Akemi yo…

—Ya no necesitas protegerme de nada, ahora te toca ser feliz, Himuro dice que te ama.

Abrazó a su hijo sintiendo que toda la carga de esos años se desvanecía, el miedo al rechazo, el dolor de perder a Tatsuya, la esperanza de reencontrarse con él, eran demasiadas emociones.

Shun no durmió esa noche, Akemi le había entregado el número del celular de Himuro y tenía miedo de llamarlo, miró el papel con esa caligrafía tan peculiar un mensaje al lado de los números que decía “Si quieres que nos veamos llámame” miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza también una inocente ilusión de volver a verlo, definitivamente lo llamaría, le bastaba con el hecho de volver a mirar ese rostro, escuchar esa voz y tal vez tener de nuevo un abrazo de aquel hombre que jamás olvidó.

Le mando un mensaje, eran las 3 AM, sabía que no tendría respuesta.

“Hola, Soy Shun, claro que tengo ganas de verte”

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando enseguida llegó una respuesta.

“Cuando quieras, ahora mismo puedo” Sonrío, ese era el Himuro que tanto había amado, el sujeto que rompía todos los esquemas, al que no le importaba salir de su cama en la madrugada para verlo.

Quedaron en verse en media hora cerca de una plazoleta, Shun se vistió con nervios, se arregló un poco más de lo usual, el reloj marcaba las 3:20 AM, había guardado esa pequeña esperanza cada día de volverse a encontrar, aunque muchas veces se había resignado a morir sin volver a saber de él.

Se sentó a esperar ¿Y si no venía? todavía quedaban 5 minutos, los más largos de su vida.

De pronto lo vio aparecer, se congeló, estaba igual a como lo recordaba, los años no habían pasado, permitió que el otro se le acercara lo suficiente, lo miró a la cara, fue un gesto silencioso, se abrazaron con fuerza tal y como lo habían hecho ocho años atrás cuando se despidieron.

—Te extrañé tanto.

—Pensé en ti cada día de mi vida.

Se sentaron en silencio, tomados de la mano.

—Volví porque quiero retomar en donde lo dejamos.

— ¿Quieres eso en serio? pensé que estarías con alguien. 

—Pensé lo mismo de ti.

—Entonces ¿Crees que podamos darnos una oportunidad? ya no hay barreras para poder amarnos.

—De a poco Tatsuya.

—Me pides que sea de a poco, pero por mi te haría el amor aquí mismo.

—Jajaja oye acabamos de encontrarnos.

Se quedaron conversando abrazados un momento más, luego Shun lo invitó a su casa a pasar lo que quedaba de madrugada, conversaron hasta el amanecer entre besos y promesas de amor, porque ni el tiempo ni la sociedad pudieron enterrar lo que sus corazones sentían, ahora serian felices por siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, Sam ojala te haya gustado.


End file.
